What I Thought
by DrEaMiNoFjUsTu
Summary: He said he didn't know her, although they were childhood friends, it beacame a complete mess. Whats going to happen next, do they develop feelings for each other or is it a complete disaster? Please R&R! SxS and some ExT!
1. Who Are You?

Hello, this is my first story cause my friend encouraged me to right one, so here it is, hope you all enjoy! please read and review, thank you!

Summary: This story is about two people who grew up together cause their parents are best friends. After a fight, do they develop feelings, read to see what happens next.

Disclaimer: I don't own Carcaptor Sakura, Clow does! Thank You:)

**What I Thought...**

**Chap. 1: Who Are You**

Yelan Li and Nadeshiko Kinomoto have been best ever since they were little. They both grew up and eventually married the love of their lives and had children.Yelan had a son named Syaoran Li and Nadeshiko had a daughter named Sakura Kinomoto.

Present

Now Sakura, daughter of Nadeshiko is fourteen in her first year of high school. She has emerald green eyes like no one has ever seen before with auburn hair that is a little longer than shoulder length.She could act very childish, but when is was time to be serious, she acted all grown up, like she totally changed. She also was very kind-hearted.

Syaoran, son of Yelan is fifteen, just a few months older than Sakura. He has amber eyes with messy chesnut hair. Unlike Sakura, he had a tough outer personality, the only person who could break that wall was Sakura, but no one knew exactly why, not even he could figure out why.

First Day Of School

A wonderful day for Sakura to start her first day of highschool or so she thought. She never knew Syaoran was so popular and have all the girls drool over him.

She thought of him as her best friend, since they grew up together and told each other everything, but she always wondered why he never metioned school.

Sakura saw Syaoran in a group so she thought she could just walk up to him and say hey, like normal and that they would have a normal conversation like always.

Syaoran also knew it was Sakuras first day and wanted to help her out, but he couldn't take the chance cause of the reputation he had to keep.So he decided to hang with his group.

Then Sakura decided to go and say hey to him, but that wasn't the best idea.

Sakura, "Hey Syao!" only she could call him that cause anyone who would call him anything near his first name, knew it wouldn't be a good outcome.

Syaoran," He..." befor he could finish what he wanted to say, his friends interupted him.

Syaoran's Friends,"Hey Li, do you know this girl, she isn't one of us."

Syaoran," Um...No, I don't, I have no idea who this bitch is." he knew it was wrong fo him to say that, but what could he do, he couldn't risk the reputation he had.

Sakura," I hate you, Syao, your such a jackass! Don't ever talk to ever again!"

Sakura began to run and started to cry, she didnt care if she missed class, all she wanted to do was to get as far as possible from Syaoran. In her mind she was thinking, " Why does it hurt so much, it's not like I have feelings for him, right?"

Going To Class

The bell had rung, so Syaoran couldn't run after Sakura to explain what happened.

Syaoran was thinking to himself, "But why do I have to explain anything to her, it's not like I ever told her about my school life. But why does this feeling inside of me keep telling me that I need to explain it to her, that I have to regain her trust, but why?"

Syaoran's Friends," You ok, man ?"

Syaoran," Ya I'm fine"..."all i'm worried about is Sakura, but I can't understand why?"

Lukily his friends didn't heat the last part about Sakura.

In Class

Ms. Mizuki, the teacher was calling roll.

Ms. Mizuki, "Kinomoto, Sakura?"

As soon as he heard her name, he felt a chill go down his spine.

No one replied.

Ms. Mizuki," Has anyone seen Ms. Kinomoto?"

A young girl by the name of Tomoyo Daidoji knew who Sakura was because they went to middle school together. _(A/N: Tomoyo and Sakura may have went to school together, but they weren't exactly friends.)_ She had dark black flowing hair longer than Sakura's with amethest eyes, she was very pretty, but she didn't lik showing it, like Sakura. She loved to videotape and create new designs for clothing.

Tomoyo answered," Sensei, um I think I saw her this morning, but then she left for some reason."

Syaoran turned to Tomoyo with a confused look thinking to himself, "How does she know Saku?"

Tomoyo didn't notice the strange look Syaoran gave her, she just went back to minding her own buisness.

Ms. Mizuki finished roll and started explaining things they would do this year, while passing out handouts for the students to look over.

It seemed the first day of school had gone by so fast cause the bell for end of school rang, Syaoran was about to leave until Ms. Mizuki asked him to stay after a bit, he said ok, but wasn't sure why.

Ms. Mizuki," I called Sakura's mom today at lunch to see why Sakura missed today, she wasn't very sure either. But she said Sakura and you are very close, so would you take her these handouts that I gave you in class today and kind of explain to her whats going on, so he won't be lost when we actually start working?"

Syaoran,"Alright Sensei, I will," with that he left.

Outside After School

Syaoran's friends, "So What the sensei make you stay after for?"

Syoran," Nothing, just a favor."

Syaoran's friends,"What was the favor?"

Syaoran,"Nothing I said," he started to get a bit angry.

Knowing he was starting to get angry, his friends backed off cause the didn't wanna get him angry, they were to afraid of him.

Sakura's House

Sakura has been crying all day, but she couldn't understand why, it was just Syao.

Her cell began to ring, the caller ID showed, "Syao", so she didn't pick it up and she just let it ring.

After a minute later her phone rang and showed a new voicenail.

She called her voicemail and it said"Hey Saku, um it's Syaoran, I'm coming over soon to explain what we did in class today. Don't bother opening the door cause your mom gave me the key knowing I coming over, cause the sensei called her saying you missed school and that I would explain what we did today." end of voicemail.

Sakura," Oh no! I can't let Syao see me like this! He'll think he hurt me and just feel sorry for me and I don't want that. I have to be strong even though it hurts so much inside."

She took a shower got ready just before Syaoran arrived.

The only problem was Sakura put up an act Syaoran was the only who usually always saw through it and thats what she was afraid of.

He came in and said," Hey Saku!" he wasn't sure how to act, but he tried to be polite.

Sakura," Hey Syao!" thinkin to herself that she had keep up her act.

Syaoran,"No, you don't and would you quit the cherry act."

Sakura," Damn, Syao how do you always do that!"

Syaoran," I'll explain that later, but I need to explain about earlier!"

Sakura,"So whats your dumb ass excuse?"

Syaoran," It's just..."


	2. New Beginning

Hey Everyone,

This is my 2nd chap to my first story, I hope I can get more reviews, please, Thanks! Oh and is it weird the way I write how the characters are talking? Some of my friends say ya, but some don't, please tell me if it is like confusing!

Disclaimer: I don't Cardcaptor Sakura, Clow does! Thanks:)

**What I Thought...**

**Chapter 2: New Beginning**

Syaoran, " It's just..."

Sakura, " It's just what, Syao!"

Syaoran, "Saku, um...it's just at school at can't be seen with you, i'm sorry!"

Sakura," Oh really, so you can keep your fuckin reputation, ok well if it means that much to you, you can kiss our friendship goodbye!" with that she kicked him out of her house.

Outside Sakura's House

Syaoran, "Damnit, what did I do that for, now she fucking hates me."

As he was walking back to his house, he was thinking," Saku, I saw right through your beautiful emerald eyesand saw the pain I caused you. I wish I could just take it back, but why, why do I cause you so much pain, I dont understand. I can't believe I threw our whole life friendship away just for some stupid reputation, when I know you mean so much more to me. I wish I could explain more, but you would never speak to me again, I hope in time I can mend things between us.

Syaoran said out loud, " Wait! What am I thinking, of course my reputation is important, I can't believe I just thought all of that! It's not like I hav feelings for her or do I, is there something more to our mear friendship that my mind won't let me comprehend, something that I just can;t figure out?"

Syaoran's House

As soon as he got home, he went straight to his room and began to think once more, but before he could figure out anything, he fell into a deep sleep.

Back At Sakura's House

She cried after what happened, she jus couldn't belive it, before noticing anything, she cried herself to sleep.

Next Day At School

Sakura went to school and didn't bother looking for Syaoran, even though she had seen him and his group.

She started walking and noticed a girl she seemed ro have seen before, so she walked up to her.

Sakura, " Hey, um...is it just me or have we met before?"

Tomoyo, " Yes, we went to the same middle school together."

Sakura," Oh thats right! So what class are you in ?"

Tomoyo," Three, same as you."

Sakura, " Cool, um do then do you wanna walk to class together?"

Tomoyo," Sure!"

Since that day, Tomoyo and Saura started hanging out alot and became really close friends.

Syaoran noticed all this, but never had the gut to walk up to Sakura and say anything because he was afraid what was goin to happen or that he might just make it worse.

3 Months Later

It has been three months since what happened between Sakura and Syaoran.

Tomoyo and Sakura were getting even closer than ever as each day went on.

Also today their school got a transfer student, his name is Eriol Hiragizawa, he has dark hair with blue grey eyes, he also wore glasses and was very sweet.

Tomoyo took quick interest in him.

Sakura looked at him cause she thought that she had seen him before and when she looked more carefully she new she met him before. It was that horrible Syaoran;s cousin, but unlike Syao, Eriol was kind and caring especially for the ones he loved.

Sakura, " Hey Eriol, over here!"

Before he walked to where they were at, Tomoyo asked, "You know him?"

Sakura," Ya he's Syao cousin!"

Eriol, " Hey Sakura, it's great to see you again!"

Sakura, " You too! Eriol this is Tomoyo Daidoji and Tomoyo this is Eriol Hiragizawa!"

Eriol, " Hello Miss Daidoji." he said it very sweetly

Tomoyo, "Hello Mr. Hiragizawa and you can call me Tomoyo." she was very shy in front of him and she began to blush.

Sakura noticed the interst they took in each other so she would have to do something about that, but she would figure it out later.

Sakura, "So Eriol, what brings you here!"

Eriol," Well i'm on break for the rest if our high school years cause I've been working so much. _(A/N:Li and his parents one of the biggest companies in China so thats why Li and Eriol work at a young age, but Syao doesnt work as much cause since he's the heir he will take over soon leaving much for him to do.) _Even though I came on break, I though it would be good to still stay in school and study."

Sakura," Wow that's great!" " Um... but how did you find my school and the horrible Syao's school." she said the last part without thinking, so she hoped Eriol wouldn't hear it, but unfortuantly he did.

Eriol, " What happened between you two, I thought you two were always best friends?

If he hurt you, you gotta tell me, so I can out some sense into him!" he was getting angry cause he hated seeing the ones he loved get hurt, even if his family was the cause of their pain, since Sakura grew up with Syao, Eriol always thought of her as his little cousin.

Tomoyo," Um Sakura, um not to be rude, but I think you shoud explain this to Eriol later, since the bell for school iss going to ring."

Sakura," Oh I almost forgot about class, Eriol I'll explain it to you later at my house afterschool. Tomoyo can you with me please, if I can't finish what happened, will you be able to since your the only one who knows the story besides me and Syao, please? Oh and Eriol what class are you in?"

Tomoyo," Yes, of course I will, Sakura."

Eriol, " Ok I will, Sakura and i'm in class three."

Sakura and Tomoyo, " Yeah your wit us!"

Eriol, " That's great!"

_(A/N: Since Sakura and Tomoyo became very close , they decided to tell everything, so thats why Tomoyo knows what happend)_

No one knew this, but Syao had seen everything, he started walking ti class which was class three with Saku, Eriol, and Tomoyo."Damnit, I wonder why Sakura needed back up, did I really hurt her that much,uh and Eriol is going to know everything, thats just great!"

Eriol, "Lets go to class!" he sensed someone was watching, but couldn't tell, althought he had a pretty good idea.

In Class

Ms. Mizuki, " Class before we start, I have some good news, we have a new student by the name of Hiragizawa, Eriol."

Eriol, "Hello, Everyone!" he bowed

Ms. Mizuki, "Eriol, you may take a seat to Miss Daidoji."

Tomoyo began to blush bright pink as soon as he sat next tiher.

Since Sakura missed the first day os school, Ms. Mizuki put her right next to Syaoran, since she heard they already knew each other, Sakura dreaded it everyday.

FlAsHbAcK

It was the hext day of school since Sakura missed the first.

Ms. Mizuki," Ah, you must be Miss Kinomoto, please take a seat next to Mr. Li."

Sakura," Ok, sensei." but in a whisper that no one heard sshe said," Oh no! I will have to deal with him everyday, just great, well I guess I'll just ignore him." she said all this as she headed to her seat in the back.

While Ms. Mizuki was teaching, Sakura thought she could just keep ignoring him, but thought it wouldn't be long before he would try to talk to her again.

EnD oF fLaShBaCk

Thinking to herself in class, she remembered that next day of school when she was assigned to sit next to Syao. She thought that ingoring him wouldn't work for long, but surprising it last for three months and still was going on.

Syaoran saw Sakura was thinking about something, but wasn't sure what of.

Tomoyo looked back to see that look in his eyes he always seemed to have, onyl when he would look at Sakura. She knew that it meant a sign of love that came from his heart, even if he himself didn't recognize it, but Tomoya never told Sakura about this.

Eriol also saw what Tomoyo had see and he began to think that with Tomoyo, they could think of a plan to put Sakura and Syaoran together, but he would have to discuss this with her later, maybe afterschool some time.

Sakura felt eyes staring upon her, knwoing it was Syao, she began to blush pink, but couldn't understand why.

Before they knew it, another school day has just gone by.

Sakura began walking oout the school thinking about Syao, which she seemed to do more now, she forgot the meeting with Tomoyo and Eriol, she just kept walking, thinking" How do I really feel for Syao, do I..."

End with 2nd Chapter, that was longer than I expecter, hope you all enjoy, please read and review with telling me what you think about it so far. :)


	3. Cherry Blossom Park

Hey Everyone! Well here is the third chapter to my story! I'm trying to update every week! Hope more people could read and review, please, thanks:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, Clamp does, thanks:)

**What I Thought...**

**Chapter 3: Cherry Blossom Park**

Thinking to herself,_ " How do I really feel for Syao, do I love him? I'm so confused he shows me mixed feelings."_

Tomoyo and Eriol saw Sakura walking, but ther decided to leave her alone and Eriol would ask Tomoyo , it would probably help and not bring Sakura pain anyways.

Tomoyo. " Um Eriol, I think it's better if I explain what happened between Sakura and Syaoran, I can;t bare to see her in tears anymore, shes cried over him so much, but she still can't seem to figure out why on her own. I really wish I could tell her why, but I'm afraid it will just bring her more pain and she has enough as it is."

Eriol, " I understand and agree with what your saying.I too know what you mean, they love each other and can't see it because they are blinded by other things in life."

Tomoyo, " Wow you sure catch on quick for just being here one day."

Eriol, " Tomoyo it hasn't just one today, I realized many years ago while we were young. Sakura and Syaoran have always cared for each other more than two people I have ever seen care for one another." I knew they would grow and their feelings would eventually show, but I'm afraid I was wrong, it seems instead of showing it, they hide it."

Tomoyo," So you have seen this your whole life?"

Eriol, " Yes basically, since I lived near them, I would always visit and each time I would see it within their eyes, yes I I was young also, but I knew it was something that was different with those two."

Tomoyo," Oh now I see why you care so much, when Sakura told you about their fight."

They began to walk and going to the park, it was around winter time, so it was gettin cold, but they couldn't help talkin to each other non-stop.

Eriol," Yes, Sakura has been like another cousin to me, so thats why, I watch out for her and hate when she gets hurt."

Tomoyo, " Wow your not only good looking, but you got a good personality to match it." she didn't mean to let the first part slip out, but it did and it was true.

Eriol," Thank you, you are also beautiful with those amethest eyes to match your beauty."

Tomoyo," Thank you." she began to blush crismon.

Eriol, " Um... If you don't mind me asking, but would you go out with me?" he also began to blush crismin, he was a shy and nervous for what he had just done.

Tomoyo," Of course, I would love to!" she was so excited, she just couldn't bare it so she jumped and hugged him.

Thank goodness for Eriol's quick reflexs, he caught her and began to blush even more.

Tomoyo," Sorry." she began to feel bad because it was a sudden action.

Eriol," Don't be, it was alovely hug." he began to feel the warmth leave as soon as she released the hug and missed it.

He decided he would hug her again, since he missed it so much and thats exactly what he did.

Now Tomoyo was the surprised this time, but was glad because she too missed the warmth he brang her.

** Sakura Still Walking**

Sakura was walking where the Cherry Blossom Trees bloomed in the spring time, she loved them and their smell, this was the time she felt most happy besides being with her family, but that also had its ups and downs.

Not noticing Syaoran had followed Sakura since school had been out for that day.

He noticed the way she seemed to be so happy shen she was in this place, but it was different when she was with him ever since that day of him sayin he didn't know who she was. Before that day she used to looks at him the same way with those beautiful emerald green eyes. What was he talking about, did he just say she had beautifule eyes.

Syaoran," Why does she make me feel this way, it doesn't happen with any girls, she makes me lose my outer roughness that I have build up for so long, but why?" he said this in a whisper so Sakura wouldn't hear him.

Sakura began to talk, " Why does he make me feel this ? It doesn't happen with any other guy, just him, why?" it was said out loud

Syaoran noticed her talking and wondered who was the guy she was talking about.

Sakura, " Syao, do I actually love you, my feelings are always different when I'm with him from anyone else."

Syaoran was thinking if she was talking to him since she said his name, but kept listening and realized she was just saying he thoughts out loud. He was thinkin, _" What did she just say, she loves me or might love love me, how is it possible, is this how I feel?"_

Sakura, " When I look into his deep amber eyes, I get lost only noticing me and him while everyone just seems to disappear."

Syaoran kept thinking thinking more and more as Sakura kept saying her feeling with each thing she said, it always surprised him.

Sakura, " Wow the cherry blossoms trees would be so beautiful if it was spring and they were to blossom, their my favorite flower."

Syaoran, " So she loves cherry blossoms, I should have known that, since thats what her name means." he said once again in a whisper.

Sakura," I wish Syao was here, but I don't think it would help cause he just might hurt me again, I have cried enough, but I still wish he was here cause I loved the warmthn we shared when we used to hug, I really miss the way we used to be."

As soon as Syaoran heard this, a pain struck his heart lik before when she said she would never want to talk to him, but he wanted to hold her in his arms once again to feel her warmth. So he decided he would walk out and try to talk to her.

Syaoran, " Hey Saku, um can we please talk?"

Sakura snapped out of her daydreaming of saying everything outloud and noticed Syaoran was calling her.

Syaoran, " Um Saku, are you going to talk to me?"

Sakura, " Please Syao, I don't want to talk or your going to hurt me once again, I can't take that especiall not from you, you mean to much to me, please, Syap, please just leave." she started crying

Syaoran, " Saku, please let me explain, my heart is telling me to, please, not being able to talk to you is killing me inside."

Sakura said while she was crying" Why Syao, why is your heart telling you you to, can you answer me that?" with that she was crying harder...

( A/N: Hey well this chap is done, I left it at a clift again! Well please review after your done, hope you all enjoyed this chap! )


	4. Confessions

Hello everyone, well here's the fourth chapter to my story, please read and review!

I'm sorry about the spelling mistakes, it's cause I'm usually typing it at night or doing something, I'll try not to do it as much, if I can, sorry about that.

Um yes, this story is kind of fast, sorry about that also.

Yes, I do leave lots of cliffs, I don't like when other people do it, but I thought it would make it more interesting.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, Clamp does! Thanks :)

**What I Thought...**

**Chapter 4: Confessions**

Sakura, " Why Syao, why is your heart telling you to, can you answer me that ?" she began crying harder.

Syaoran, " It's cause I have this feeling when I'm only with you, I can't explain it, Saku, I think I might be in love with you." his heart began beating faster.

She began crying even more because she wish all the things she heard coming out were true, but she seemed to be afraid it wasn't and the only thing she seemed she could do was to cry.

He went up to and hugged her, never wanting to let go, she tried to get out of his grip, but she couldn't he had to tight of an grip, she tried not to let herself melt in his arms, she promised herself she wouldn't cause she was afraid of letting her heart go and giving it all to him, with him not returning the exact same feeling.

Syaoran realized she was trying to get lose, but he tightened his group and let her cry on his shoulder, not caring if his shirt got wet.

Sakura, " Why Syao, why did you have to deny being my best friend, pretending you didn't know me, like I was nothing, that I meant nothing, do you know how much you hurt me all these months, do you know the ache in my heart you caused? "

Syaoran, " I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you, my cherry blossom."

Sakura, " Why did you never have the guts to tell your friends who I really was, were you ashamed of me, was I not good enough for you? "

Syaoran, " I thought my reputation was the most important thing, but after you kicked me out of your house, I realized there was nothing more important to me than you. And it's not that your not good enough for me, it's just the opposite, I'm not good enough for you. At school I always showed that you weren't anythin, when you were clearing everything to me. I should have stood up to my friends that day, but I didn't, I could never forgive myself for that, but I only hope that you will. "

Sakura, " Of course I will Forgive you, nothing means more to me that being able to have you with me by my side, my little wolf. "

Syaoran, " I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you, but I will try to heal it all and thats my promise. "

Sakura, " Thank you Syao, I finally realized my feelings for you, I love you Syao, my little wolf."

Sakura, " I realized to, I love you too, my cherry blossom."

Sakura, " Promise to never leave me ? "

Syaoran, " I Promise, you will be forever mine. "

They stayed there together for what it seemed like forever in each others arms.

**Back To Tomoyo and Eriol**

While walking farther in the park, Tomoyo and Eriol hand in hand, when they realized two people huggin and not letting go.

Tomoyo, " Looks like they've confessed their love for each other." she couldn't be any happier for her best friend.

Eriol, " Yes, looks like their is no need for us to think of a plan, they have finally found each other. Now we can get back to thinking whats going to happen us."

Tomoyo began to blush, but enjoyed being with him and listen to him talking about themselves.

They walked in a different direction, leaving Sakura and Syaoran to be by themselves, surronded in love.

**Back To Saku and Syao**

Syaoran, " I'll love you forever and no one can take you away from me. "

Sakura, " I've waited a long time for you to say that. Syao I can sense someone staring at us, but I can't seem to figure out who. " she said the last part in a whisper so only he could hear it, no one really new about their powers except only people close to their family and maybe others who also had powers, but she never met anyone who did cause if she did, she would notice it, same with Syaoran.

Syaoran, " Me too, don't worry I'll protect you."

_( A/N: Sorry I forgot to mention that Syao and Saku have powers, like in the story, only closest family and friends know about it. )_

**Next Day Going To School**

Sakura was getting dressed and was heading out of her house, thinking it was going to be the best day ever since her and Syao were together, but unfortuantly it was going to be the worst.

Syaoran was heading out of his house to pick Sakura, but when he got there, she wasn't there, which was unlike her, she might be forgetful on some things, but something like this she wouldn't, so he began to worry. He sensed something was really wrong and decided to skip school and look for her.

**Somewhere Else**

Sakura didn't know where she was, it was so cold and dark, she deeply missed Syao.

Justin, " Hello Kinomoto Sakura, you don't know me, but I surely know you. "

Sakura became more terrified, " Who are you and what do want! How do you know who I am! "

Justin, " Oh poor Sakura, I want you and we go to the same school, but I notice you from afar."

Sakura," No! The only person I want is Syao!"

Justin, " Don't worry he won't be here much longer."

Sakura," No, whats that supposed to mean!"

Justin, " You and your little Syaoran aren't the only ones who have powers you know."

Sakura, " Whats that supposed to mean and how do you know this? "

Justin," I also have powers and can sense your aura, thats how you sensed me at the park."

Sakura, " That was you! I knew something was weird about you when I saw you. "

Justin, " Yes, my dear Sakura and now your mine instead of that bastard Syaoran."

Sakura, " Your the asshole and watch Syao will come save me, nothing you can seperate our love, not even a fucker like you."

Justin, " My my just a hot-tempered girl are we."

**Syaoran Going Into The Forest**

Thinking to himself, _" Saku, how could I let you out of my sight, don't worry I'm coming for you, whoever took you from me will surely pay."_

Talking outloud," I can sense her aura, please be ok, I swear is whoever took you from me hurts you, will pay some fucking consequences, I can promise that. "

**Back To Sakura and Justin **

Sakura finally realised when she leaned against the hard wall, that she was in a cave inside the forest near her house.

Justin had left to go check up on something, but he was still keeping a well watch eye on her, so that she couldn't escape or for anyone to save her.

Sakura began releasing her aura just enough for only Syaoran could sense, it was a bond they created just incase, so no one could realize it.

**In The Forest**

Syaoran had one deeper into the forest when he realized Sakura was releasing enough of her pink aura for Syaoran;s green aura pick it up and sense it, since their aura's went together, he knew no one would be able to figure out, not even the person who took her away from him.

Syaoran," Saku stay strong, I will find you."

He kept going to where he felt her power the strongest.

**Back At The Cave**

Justin had return and it caused Sakura to worry on what he was going to do with her, he began to sense someone with strong power coming towards thme, he knew it was Syaoran.

Justin said, " How did he figure out where I had taken you."

Sakura, " Who are you talking about? " knowing that in fact she knew exactly who he was talking about.

Justin, " Your one and only Syaoran." he was starting to become upset.

Sakura began to grow a big smirk on her face, knowing she led him here.

Seeing the big smirk on her face, he knew, she led him here.

Justin, " Wipe that fuckin smirk off your face. you bitch, I don't know how you lead him here, but he will not leave here alive. "

With that her smirk, quickly disappeared.

Sakura, " You will never win against Syao, I can tell you are too weak, against him, you may have power, but it's not enough."

Justin, " Shut the fuck up, you know nothing about me or what my power is, you have barely met me today. "

Sakura, " Yes, I am aware of that, but you see I am the master of the clow and can tell the amount of power others hold though I may not be your master. "

Justin, " Don't worry about that, your little Syaoran shall not live. "

Sakura, " You are weaker than him, so it's better if you give me to him and your life shall be spared. " she was starting to get annoyed, she was kind cause she did not enjoy others being hurt, if he didn't back down, he would sure lose his life and Sakura did not want to see him die by Syaoran.

Justin, " I will do as I please, so shut the fuck up. "

**Syaoran**

He found the cave Sakura was in and went inside it, seein a guy he didn't know and his beautiful Sakura.

**All Three Of Them**

Justin, " Hello Syaoran..."

( A/N: Wow, this chapter seemed to be longer than my other ones, yes I did leave it at a cliff again, hope you all enjoyed it, please review on what you thought of this chapter. Thanks so much! )


	5. Fighting With Love

Hey Everyone, Well here is this fifth chapter to my story!

Um please read and review, I would aprreciate it, thanks:) !

I'm sorry if this have has any mistakes it's most likly cause I'm on the phone with one of my best friends!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own CCS, Clamp Does:) !

**What I Thought...**

**Chapter 5: Fighting With Love**

Justin, " Hello Syaoran."

Syaoran, " Who the fuck are you, Saku are you alright? "

Sakura, "I'm fine, but be careful."

Justin, " Don't worry about her, you should be concerned about yourself. " he began to laugh evillay.

Sakura, " Summon your sword, Syao."

Syaoran, " Why ?"

Justin, " Cause of this." with that he threw a magic dark glowing ball towards Syaoran.

Sakura screamed, " No!"

Syaoran, " Don't worry, Saku, it was unexpected, but it didn't cause much damage nor pain, he isn't strong enough."

Justin," Shut Up, you have no idea of my strengh or what I can do."

** At School**

Ms. Mizuki was calling roll, when Eriol and Tomoyo noticed that Sakura and Syaoran were missgin. Eriol began to sense something deeply wrong and Tomoyo began to feel it to.

(A/N: Sorry forgot to mention, Eriol has powers cause he's the recarnation of the powerful Clow Reed and Tomoyo got a little power as a gift from Sakura.)

Eriol and Tomoyo said in unity," May I be excused."

Ms. Mizuki thought it was a bit strange, but allowed them to leave.

** Outside of Class**

Eriol, " There is something wrong, I can feel it."

Tomoyo, " Yes, I can feel it too, something is wrong with Sakura and Syaoran."

Eriol, Wait, how can you sense it, when you don't have powers."

Tomoyo, " Oh Eriol, but I do, Sakura gave me a little gift of my own."

Eriol," Wow, thats interesting, we can talk about that later, but for now we need to figure out what going on with Sakura and Syaoran."

Tomoyo," Ya your right, lets go."

Eriol," Ok with your power as well as my own, let's find them."

Tomoyo," Since you have stranger magic than I do, where can you sense their aura's the strongest ?"

Eriol," Alright, let me try to concentrate."

Tomoyo, " Ok."

Eriol," It's in a forest near Sakura's House."

Tomoyo," I know exactly where that is, let's go."

They began runnin towards there, when Eriol saw Tomoyo's face expression, that she was deeply worried.

Eriol, " Tomoyo, are you ok ?"

Tomoyo," Ya, I'm just really worried about Sakura, she's my best friend and I don't want you to get hurt."

Eriol, " Don't worry, wherever she is in that forest, Syaoran will protect her, no matter what."

Tomoyo, " I'm afraid of that last part, Li may have a cold outer edge, but he does love Sakura and he will fight for her life even if it means risking his own."

Eriol," Is it cause Sakura might lose thr only one she really loves? "

Tomoyo, " Yes and her heart will be torn once again, just as it once did when he said he didnt' know her."

Eriol," You so loving and caring, I really like that about you."

She began to blush bright red.

While talking for such a long time, there had walked deeper into the forest towards a the cave, getting closer as they walked."

Eriol, " I can feel their aura's getting stronger."

Tomoyo, " I can feel Sakura's aura."

Eriol, " I think it's in that cave."

Tomoyo," I think your right, let's go."

Eriol," Right."

** The Cave**

Justin," Why hello Eriol and Tomoyo, we were all just getting aquanted."

Syaoran, " No what the fuck, we weren't. Who the hell do you think you are calling us by our fist names, we did not allow you to." with that more anger stirred within Syaoran.

Eriol whispered to Tomoyo," I can sense he has power."

Tomoyo whispered back, " Really ?"

Eriol," Ya so be careful I don't want you getting hurt."

Tomoyo, " All right you too, I'm going to see if Sakura's all right." with that she ran to help Sakura, Justin was more concerned about Syaoran and not lettin him have Sakura, she was going to be his after all, well that was what in thought in his head.

Syaoran, " Who the hell are you and what the fuck do you want with my Sakura!"

Eriol," Ya who are, we have no idea who you are."

Justin, " Well you see my name is Just, we got to the same school, but have never met, and I want your precious Sakura."

Syaoran," Oh no you fucking won't have her, I love her and won't let go of her, I'll do anythin to protect her." with that he called thunder to his sword, it hit Justin hard and he was badly damaged, with just a single attack.

Eriol wanted to help, but Syaoran told him to stay out of it since it was his battle not Eriol's.

** Sakura and Tomoyo ( Still In Cave )**

Tomoyo, " Are you alright?"

Sakura, " I'm fine, it's Syao I'm worried about, he means to much to me, I don't want to loose him." she began to cry softly

Tomoyo, " Don't worry, Li won't loose, he's been trained by the Li corp and is much stronger than that Justin guy. Remeber he's also fighting with your love at his side."

Sakura, " Thank you, your the bestest friend anyone could ask for."

**Back To Fight**

When Syaoran saw Sakura crying, it made him grow stronger causing him to fight back harder.

Justin, " Let's make this a swords fight, none of our power, " thinking this was probably a weak spot of Syaoran's, thinking he relied on only his power, but it was exactly the opposite.

Syaoran," Alright." he knew he was going to win, since he was trained in this area for such a long time.

As soon as Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol heard this, they knew for sure that Syaoran was going to win.

Sakura yelled, " I love you, Syao!"

Syaoran yelled back, " I love you too, Saku!"

With this he grew stronger, knowing he was at her side.

Justin, " Don't worry those words won't help much, it's all about skill."

Syaoran, " Oh Justin, you got to learn something to learn about life, with love you can do great things, things that don't seem can be done, it's a very powerful feeling that one contains within their heart, right now it makes me fight back stronger cause I know she is backing me no matter what one hundred percent "

Justin, " Trust me, it won;t help you her." he sumg his sword at Syaoran's arm, it hit him, and he began to bleed

Sakura began to worry, with that large a kind of deep cut, Syaoran could loose lots of blood.

Syaoran, " Nice shot, but trust me, it won't happen again." he then swung at Justin's legs, he tried to dodge it, but it just cause him to get a larger and deeper cut, he felt the pain increasing, but wouldn't give up.

Justin, " Damnit, you will pay for that!" he was running towards Syaoran with his sword aiming towards Syaoran's heart, he planned to kill him just then, but with Syaoran's quick reflexs, he jumped out of the way.

Syaoran, " That was a nice try, but you totally missed."

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol continually watched, but Tomoyo and Eriol began to doubt, only Sakura gave hope, she was right there wasn't someone who could touch Syaoran and even they did it wouldn't bring him much damage.

After so many tries, Justin grew weak, then Syaoran pinned to the floor, with to much confidence of winning within Justin, it's the thing that brought him down.

Syaoran, " I told you, you were too weak, but you didn't listen." he had his on Justin's chest and his sword right where his heart was, Syaoran was about to strike until...

(A/N: I'm done with this chapter, sorry it's not much of a fight, I can't really describe them, that great, well this story is almost to an end, two chapters left, which means it will be deleted after it's done because I don't like that much, I'm working on a new one which I seem to like better, it's not posted yet, but I'll start posting it after this one is done. Well please review, thanks! )


	6. Destined To Be Together Forever

Hey Everyone!

Ok well this is the 6th and final chap to this story of mine, hope you all enjoy:)

OMG, sorry for not updating the last 2 weeks, I try updating every Friday, real sorry!

I had my banquet, SAT's with other tests, I've been a bit busy, I was was busy talking to someone for like that whole 2nd to last weekend! ;)

**What I Thought...**

**Chapter 6: Destined To Be Together Forever**

Syaoran, " I told you, you were too weak, but you didn't listen." he had his on Justin's chest and his sword right where his heart was, Syaoran was about to strike until he heard Sakura yell his name.

Sakura, " Wait! Syao, don't kill him, I don't want to see someone die" she ran to him.

Syaoran," Saku, but he almost hurt you, I can't just let him go."

Sakura," I know, I understand, but please just don't."

When he saw her expression on her face, he knew he couldn't say no so he said alright, he drew his sword from Justin's heart, but kept his foot on him cause of course, he had something to say.

Syaoran, " If you ever come near Sakura, you will certainly pay and I won't back off, like now, you can take my word for it."

Justin, " I promise, I won't." with that he ran off

Syaoran was weak from the fight so he fell to his knees. Sakura got down on her knees as well and hugged her Syaoran.

Sakura, " Are you alright?"

Syaoran," Ya, I'm fine, it just took some energy out of me."

Eriol and Tomoyo came up to him, " Hey you alright ?"

Syaoran," I'm fine."

Sakura," Lets take you to my house since its the closest."

Eriol," I'll walk Tomoyo, it's no problem, you take care of Syao."

Sakura, " Ok I will, Syao lets go."

** Walking To Sakura's House**

Sakura, " Thank you for saving me."

Syaoran," I would do anything for you."

Sakura," And I love you for it."

Syaoran," I love you no matter what."

** At Sakura's House**

Sakura helped him upstairs to her room and set him on the bed so that he could get some rest.

Syaoran, " Thank you, I just need some rest and I'll be up soon."

Sakura, "Ok I will go get something to drink for you."

Syaoran, " No stay here with me."

Sakura began to blush, but said " Ok."

Together they fell alseep in each others arms that night, as with many more nights like this one to come.

** One Year Later**

It has been one year since the incident of Sakura's kidnapping, now they are in the junior year.

Sakura's hair grew a bit since before, but her emerald still containted thier beauty within them. She was on her way through her favorite park _(A/N: Of course it's Cherry Blossom Park, where Saku and Syao confessed their love for each other)_

it was the season of winter alomost Christmas so her favorite cherry blossom trees weren't blooming yet. But she couldn't wait to see them with Syao during spring.

It was cold since it was time for it to start snowing, she had forgotten her sweater at home, she was freezing until she felt this thick material land upon her shoulders. The cold that she once felt was gone as soon as she felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her small waist.

Sakura yelped, " Ahh!"

Syaoran began to chuckle by her reaction, " Sakura don't worry it's me."

Sakura, " Syao, you scared me." but she rested her head on his shoulder.

Syaoran wispered in her ear, " I Love You."

She felt a tingly feeling with those word said to her, in his arms she felt warm, never wanting him to let her go.

Syaoran turned her around so no that their faces were inches apart from each other.

Sakura, "Um..."

Before she could even think of something to say he pressed his lips upon hers as soon as this happen, it began to snow, it's beauty rare and just perfect for their first kiss. With his tongue licking her lips he was asking for entrance, she allowed him to enter. He tasted the inside of her mouth while running his hands through her hair, the taste was of strawberries and her scent of cherry blossoms made him want her more. To her, he tasted like honey, she kept her arms around his neck, they wanted more of each other, but of course they would leave that for their honey moon, it was their love increasing. Their tongues flowed in a passionate kiss together as if they were meant for it and thats exactly what it was, they were a match, soul mates, destined to be together forever.

Ok well this story is done, I had another idea as an ending, but I like this one way better, hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks to all who reviewed:) I really liked to read them. Well please review telling me how you liked this ending, sorry for not really telling what happened to the rest of the people, but I liked it better this way.

Thanks to my friends who helped me to keep writing it:

Pickle ;)

Zutara Luvr

Marco Polo

Kace

Jess

Nicoley

These are nicknames so don't get weirded out by them.

Ohh by the way I'm working on 3 new stories, friends think it's crazy, but I'm up for the challenge, so see you all when I start posting them!

Luv Ya,

DreaminOfJustU


End file.
